Three Jaquins and a Princess
"Three Jaquins and a Princess" is the sixth episode in Season 2 of the animated series, ''Elena of Avalor''. The episode premiered on November 18, 2017. Plot At Avalor Palace, the Royal Family are eating Huevos Rancheros. Francisco decides to eat "light" as he, Luisa, and Esteban are judging the Avalor Bake-Off later. Elena comes in and announces that Migs is coming back from Vallestrella with a big surprise. Esteban states that he hates surprises when Doña Paloma comes in. Doña Paloma tells them that she needs to make sure everything is ready for the Bake-Off, even if Lady Yolanda will win again. Elena tells her Yolanda will have some competition this year. When Doña Paloma asks who it is, Elena reveals that it is Armando, to everyone's shock. Armando comes in and reveals that he intends to enter something he made using one of his grandmother's recipes. Doña Paloma dismisses Armando's aspirations as a joke, prompting Esteban to help Armado. Esteban and Armando go to the kitchen and discover Armando's already made a great cake in the resemblance of Avalor Palace. Armando tells them he's still working on the frost. Elena and Esteban taste the frosting and find it seriously lacking in flavor and taste. Isabel rides in on her latest invention, The Bakery Bike. However, she loses control in a way that causes the pies on the bike to fly off and into Esteban's face. An annoyed Esteban tells Isabel to leave, stating that the kitchen is no place for children and their toys. A hurt Isabel goes back to her room. Once their, she asserts to herself that she's not a child as she's eleven years, three months, and two days old and her invention is not a toy. When Elena comes in, Isabel has added a caged door to her Baker Bike to keep the pies on and out of Esteban's mustache. Suddenly, Migs flies in with a purple Jaquin. Migs introduces the Princesses to the purple Jaquin and tells them that she's Dulce, his new mate. He also tells the Princesses that he and Dulce are about to become parents. Suddenly, Dulce feels some contractions and lays three eggs. Since this happened sooner than expected, Dulce tells a nervous Migs that she needs to go get some Anoki Berries, the only thing baby Jaquins will eat and flies off. However, the eggs begin to hatch sooner than expected prompting Migs to decide to go look for Anoki Berries too. Sensing a chance to prove herself, Isabel declares that she'll watch the eggs asserts that she's mature and responsible enough for the job, using her various inventions as proof. Migs tells Elena that she only needs to watch the eggs and Elena tells her she can. She also tells Isabel to come get her if she needs help and she and Migs leave. However, the eggs hatch sooner than expected and a blue, pink, and purple Jaquin are born. Isabel wonders at first if she should get Elena but ultimately decides to deal with the baby Jaquins herself. The baby Jaquins takes a liking to Isabel, especially the purple one, who mistakes her for his mother. Isabel teaches the baby Jaquins how to play a game where one clap hands with a playmate while reciting "Tortillitas de manteca Para Mama' que esta' contenta Tortillitas de maiz Para Papa' que esta' feliz". Isabel is now convinced that watching the baby Jaquins will be easy to the point where she states "I don't know what Elena and Migs are so worried about." However, the baby Jaquins prove to be advanced to the point where they already know how to fly and talk, the pink and blue ones more than the purple one. The three Jaquins quickly get way out of control. When they start chewing everything, Isabel realizes that they're hungry and tells them their parents are looking for some Anoki Berries for them. This makes the blue one open the door to go look for some food. Isabel goes after him with the purple one going after her. Elsewhere in the palace, the Avalor Bake-Off is about to commence. Doña Paloma welcomes Lady Yolanda and asks her if they should just declare her the winner now. Yolanda says no as she wants her competitions' hopes built up they'll be as crushed as possible when she wins. The blue baby Jaquin comes in and tries the food but spits it back out as none of it are Anoki Berries. Isabel appears to top him but fails in a way that disrupts Carmen and Julio's attempt to bring their pies to their table in a way that makes Julio drop his. Meanwhile, in the kitchen, Armando is still working on the frosting for his entry. He tells Mateo it's still not right. Mateo tells him he knows how he feels as he's working on an Enlarging Potion that so far only makes things shrink. Back at the Bake-Off, Isabel is still pursuing the blue baby Jaquin when she discovers the purple one followed her. He eats a cake only to spit it out as it's not an Anoki Berry. Isabel puts a tray cover over him just as Elena shows up. Elena asks Isabel why she isn't watching the eyes and Isabel lies and says she got hungry and takes the try with the purple baby Jaquin back to her room, which is a mess. Isabel tells the purple and pink baby Jaquins to stay put while she gets their brother back. Meanwhile, the blue baby Jaquin enters the kitchen and eats gooseberries and eggs that Armando is planning to use to make his frosting and spits them back out in a way that ruins both. Isabel purses him and finally manages to get him and take him back to her room, only for the pink one to get out. A frustrated Isabel put the purple and blue baby Jaquins in her Bakery Bike as Skylar and Luna show up. They've heard about the eggs and are shocked to see that the baby Jaquins have already hatched. Isabel complains that they are tearing the place apart to which Luna explains that their hunger is making the baby Jaquins cranky. Luna and Skylar take off to find some Anoki Berries while Isabel gets on her Bakery Bike to get the pink baby Jaquin back. Meanwhile, the pink baby Jaquin enters Mateo's workshop, where Mateo has finally gotten his Enlarging Potion to work. She eats an apple he uses the potion on only to spit it out as it's not an Anoki Berry. She then drinks Mateo's Enlarging Potion and becomes a giant. The giant baby Jaquin then goes on a rampage with Mateo in pursuit. Back at the Bake-Off, Lady Yolanda is about to be declared the winner when Armando shows up with his masterpiece. Before the Judges can taste it, the giant baby Jaquin comes in with Mateo in pursuit. Mateo tries to stop the giant baby Jaquin with a Freezing Spell but fails when it hits Doña Paloma by mistake. Isabel also comes in to stop the giant baby Jaquin but she also fails in a way that causes the other two baby Jaquins to get loose. The baby Jaquins take bites out of all the food only to spit it out as none of it are Anoki Berries. They then fly off to find some Anoki Berries with Isabel pleading for them to come back. Elena asks Isabel when the baby Jaquins hatched. When Isabel doesn't answer and looks guilty instead, Elena instantly realizes what's going on and angrily reminds Isabel that she told her to come and get her if she needed help. Isabel acknowledges that and tells her sister that she wanted to prove that she's grown up enough to take care of it by herself. Elena tells her sister that she knows what it's like to want to prove yourself but she not grown up just yet. When Elena asks how one of the baby Jaquins became a giant Mateo tells them about the Enlarging Potion. Luna and Skylar show up with an Anoki Berry. After returning Doña Paloma to normal, Mateo uses the Enlarging Potion on the Berry and the group takes off with it. Using the Berry, the group lures the baby Jaquins back to the Palace. Mateo tosses an apple laced with a Reversal Potion and the pink baby Jaquin returns to normal size. The baby Jaquins then help themselves to the Anoki Berry as Migs and Dulce show up. The pair are shocked that they've already hatched and decide to name them. Dulce names the pink one Estrella, and Migs names the blue one Zoom. The purple one still mistakes Isabel for his mother until she introduces her to his real mother, Dulce, who gives Isabel permission to name the purple Jaquin, and she names him "Mingo". Armando takes a piece of the Anoki Berry and uses it to make his frosting. When the Bake-Off resumes, Armando is declared the winner. Esteban helps Isabel right up her Bakery Bike which he declares a great invention. Isabel then goes over to play with Zoom, Estella, and Mingo. The play the game Isabel taught them after they hatched out. Cast *Aimee Carrero as Princess Elena *Jenna Ortega as Princess Isabel *Rosie Perez as Dulce *Gia Lopez as Estrella *Maximus Riegel as Zoom *Desmond Gerber as Mingo *Joe Nunez as Armando *Chris Parnell as Migs *Yvette Nicole Brown as Luna *Carlos Alazraqui as Skylar *Joseph Haro as Mateo *Christian Lanz as Chancellor Esteban *Julia Vera as Luisa *Emiliano Díez as Francisco *Jamie Camil as Julio *Justina Machado as Carmen *Constance Marie as Doña Paloma *Alma Martinez as Lady Yolanda Quotes Esteban: I hate surprises. Dona Paloma (entering the room): Surprise! Esteban: Case in point. Trivia *The episode's title is a parody of the 1987 Touchstone's comedy film, Three Men and a Baby. **This is also the second episode in a series created by Craig Gerber to feature a similar title. The first was "Two Princesses and a Baby" from Sofia the First. * Interestingly, this episode marks Jenna Ortega's first solo number onscreen since singing in Netflix's Richie Rich. *Mingo’s voice actor Desmond Gerber also did the voice of Baby Esteban in “Island of Youth”. *The part where Isabel goes “Do NOT go out there!” is a nod to the part in Ace Ventura: Pet Detective where Ace goes “Do NOT go in there!” *This episode reveals Isabel is eleven years, three months, and two days old. *Running Gag: Esteban gets splat in the face. *Isabel's invention in this episode is the Bakery Bike. *Gabe's father, Roberto, makes a cameo as one of the participants at the Bake-Off. *Moral: Don't bite off more than you can chew. Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2